Dibalik Nomor Punggung 10
by Kanou09
Summary: "NINA, JIKA AKU MENCIPTAKAN 1 GOL, AKU INGIN SEPULANG INI KITA KENCAN" nina hanya terdiam mendengar apa yg dikatakan tujiai tadi, (Disclaimer: Tujiai dan Nina berasal dari anime Ultra maniac punya si Wataru Yoshizumi)


"kenapa hari ini sangat membosankan" tanpa sadar nina menuju lapangan bola yang berada di sekolahnya, lapangan itu terletak tepat di belakang kelasnya, "nina, kau juga menonton?" perempuan berambut panjang coklat bertanya kepadanya "emang ada apa ayu hari ini ?" .. "kamu lupa nina hari ini ada pertandingan sepak bola antara SMA Shuei dan SMA Kukuryu" .. "aku baru tau" mungkin sikap kurang peduli nina akan sekitar membuatnya tidak tahu tentang apa saja yang sedang trend dan yang sedang lagi menjadi bahan pembicaraan, akhirnya nina menonton pertandingan itu bersama ayu, "nina, lihat itu atlit sepak bola, kyaaa sangat tampan-tampan" .. "ayu, apakah yang ada dipikiranmu hanya pria pria dan pria, huft" lewatlah sesosok pria di hadapan mereka seorang atlit bernomor punggung 10, atlit itu tersenyum kepada nina "ayu bukankah itu tujiai?" .. "kau tertarik padanya nina?" .. "haaaaa, tidak tidak kok, aku hanya ingin memastikanya?" .. "ia nina ia tujiai" .. "haa, aku jarang melihatnya bermain bola" .. "karna kau terlalu tertutup nina, haha, ya sudah lebih baik kita menonton pertandingan ini saja,"

15 Menit berjalanya pertandingan, tanpa terasa nina sangat menikmati pertandingan tersebut, bahkan nina memberi support kepada Atlit SMA Shuei dengan antusiasnya, Ayu pun bingung melihat sikap nina dan angkat bicara "Nina, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai pertandingan ini ya ?" Tanpa sadar wajah nina memerah "Tidak ayu aku hanya emememem" .. "ayolah nina mengaku saja, kau menyukai pertandinganya atau atlitnya ?" .. "ayuuuuu, apa yg kau katakana" .. "hahaha tu kan nina Wajah menjadi sangat sangat merah" .. "Benarkah" .. "ia, wajahmu seperti org yg sedang jatuh cinta" tanpa disadari saat meereka sedang asyik mengobrol seorangpria dengan nomor punggung 10 dari SMA Shuei mencetak 1 gol, dan nina berteriak dengan senangnya,

Tanpa disadari, pertandingan pun selesai dengan SMA Shuei menjadi pemenang dengan skor 3-1, nina pun bersiap untuk pulang, "Jaaa, ayu chan" .. "jaaa, nina hati hati dijalan ya" .. "ia ayu" nina berjalan menuju jalan kerumahnya di persimpangan jalan dia menemui tujiai, nina bingung harus melakukan apa, seketika nina menjadi kikuk saat melihat tujiai, tujiai pun angkay bicara "hei, trimakasih untuk dukunganya tadi, nina" .. "ememem ia tujiai, sama sama, sejak kapan kau bermain sepak bola ?" .. "haha, sudah lama, kau nya saja yg baru tau sekarang," .. "hehe, maaf" .. "oh, ia mau kutraktir ? didekat sini ada tempat ramen yg enak, ya sebagai tanda terimakasih dan juga untuk merayakan kemenanganku" .. "benarkah?" mata nina berkaca kaca, ia seakan tak percaya kalau tujiai sedang mengajaknya makan bersama, "benar, mau ?" tanpa piker panjang nina langsung mengiyakanya "iya, aku mau"

Suasana ditempat ramen sedang sepi, nina menjadi malu, karna dipikiran nina hal ini sama saja dengan melakukan kencan bersama tujiai, mereka telah sampai di tempat duduknya, "nina, kau ingin memesan apa" .. "ememem, aku tidak tau harus memesan apa" mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari bibir nina, tujiai pun tertawa "hahaha, nina kau ini lucu, haha benarkah kau tidak tau harus memesan apa ?" wajah nina pun memerah "benar tujiai, aku belum pernah ketempat seperti ini sebelumnya, ini yg pertama" .. "haha, apa kau ingin aku memesankan sesuatu untuk mu" .. "eh, memesankan" .. "ia, apa kau mau" .. "maaf merepotkan" .. "haha tidak apa apa nina, bagaimana kalau kita memesan ramen dengan rasa kari yg ditaburi dengan potongan potongan ayam yg kecil" .. "wah, boleh boleh, aku tertarik" .. "minumnya" .. "sekalian kau saja yg menentukan tujiai aku tidak tau minuman mana yg harus dipesan" .. "haha kalau aku sarankan lebih baik meminum soda, setelah makan dan mungkin akan membuatmu bersendawa" .. "baiklah, aku mau" akhirnya tujiai memesan 2 buah ramen dan 2 kaleng soda, mereka terlihat sangat akrab saat menunggu pesanan mereka dating bahkan sesekali tujiai menggoda nina, dan pelayan pun dating mengganggu kesenangan mereka "tuan, makanan anda sudah siap" .. "ah terimaksih" tujiai pun membantu pelayan meletakan ramen dan soda di meja mereka "waaaaaah ramenya terlihat sangat enak" .. "kau jangan melihatnya saja nina, ayo dimakan ramenya, dan katakana kepadaku bagaimna rasa ramen itu" .. "baiklah" nina pun memakan ramennya " Tujiai, ramen ini sangat enak" mata nina berkaca kaca saat kata kata itu keluar dari bibirnya dan membuat tujiai hanya tertawa, selesai lah acara makan ramen mereka, saatnya mereka membayar bill pesanan mereka, "nina tunggu sebentar" .. "baiklah" nina menjawab "pak, jadi berapa semuanya" .. "Tuan memesan apa ?" .. "2 ramen dan 2 soda" .. "semuanya 30.000" .. "baik ini pak" tujiai memberikan si bapak kasir tersebut uang 50.000, si kasir pun memberikan kembalianya kepada tujiai, tujiai terkejut melihat uang kembalianya "Loh pak, nukanya seluruhnya 30.000, taoi kenapa kembalianya malah 30.000 ?" tujiai bingung "haha ia benar smuanya 30.000 ribu, tapi karna hari ini adalah hari couple, mereka yg datang berkencan dengan pasangannya akan mendapatkan diskon 10.000 mangkanya kembalianya bisa jadi 30.000" eh seketika wajah nina dan tujiai pun memerah "baiklah trimaksih tuan, kami tunggu kunjungan tuan berikutnya". Mereka pun keluar dari rumah makan ramen tersebut.

"Tujiai, terimakasih untuk hari ini, karna telah mentraktirku ramen yg sangat sangat enak," .. "haha ia ia sama sama nina, terimakasih juga karna ingin merayakan kemenangan ini bersamaku, baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" .. "eh tidak perlu tujiai" .. "walaupun kau melarangnya aku akan tetap mngantarmu, lagian hari semakin gelap, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu sendirian" nina terkejut mendengar tujiai mengatakan hal itu, nina tidak bisa menjawab apa apa selain memberikan anggukan kepada tujiai.

Sampailah dirumah nina, "Tujiai terimakasih, untuk semuanya" .. "ia nina sama sama" Nina pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, setelah melihat nina masuk tujiai pun pergi,

Dikamae nina "hah hah hah, ya tuhan, apa yg telah aku lakukan hari ini, apa hari ini mimpi, ya ya, sepertinya hari ini mimpi, syukurlah" .. ''NINA, cepat mandi setelah itu makan malam, belajar dan pergi tidur" ibu nina berteriak memanggilnya, "ia ibu aku akan, mandi, makan malam, belajar, dan tidur, Eh tidur ? tidur didalam mimpi, hari ini kan mimpi," .. "mimpi apa nina" tiba tiba ibu nina dating dan mencubit kedua pipi nina "aduh ibu sakit" .. "sakitkan, itu berarti tidak mimpi, haha" wajah nina memerah dan dimulailah rutinitas biasa nina dan sampailah pada puncak rutinitasnya yaitu tidur.

Disekolah, "Nina, tumben kamu datangnya telat" .. "mungkin semalam aku tidurnya kemalaman, ayu" saat mereka sedang asyik berbicara, tujiai baru saja dating dan menyapa nina "ohayou, nina" .. "ohayou" .. "hari ini jangan lupa dating lagi ya kepertandingan, aku ingin kau menontonya" wajah nina memerah, tujiai sangat suka menggodanya, dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Saat di pertengahan jam pelajaran akhir yaitu olahraga kaki tujiai terkilir karna sangking semangatnya, melihat hal itu nina bersedih. Dan membantu kaji membawa tujiai ke ruang UKS.

Sesampai Diruang UKS Kaji meninggalkan mereka berdua disana, dan ia pun kembali ke lapangan, "Tujiai kau tidak apa apakan ?" .. "aku baik baik saja nina, argh" .. "tujiai, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja , dan urungkan niatmu sehabis ini ikut bermain bertanding melawan SMA Misamada nanti" .. "tidak nina, aku baik baik saja" .. "Tapi tujiai, kaki mu merah dan membengkak, aku takut, nantinya akan semakin parah, kumohon" .. "kau mengkhawatirkan ku ?" nina kikuk, nina tidak tau harus menjawab apa, wajah nina seketika memerah, "Nina sakura, sekali lagi aku Tanya, apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku ?" .. "eeeeemm, ia aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" nina hanya tertunduk, "baiklah kalau seperti itu lakukan" .. "Lakukan ? Maksudnya ?" .. "lakukan sihirmu, sihir seperti yg kau gunakan untuk menyelamatkan ayu di kapal kecil kemarin" .. "eh, tapi aku, emmmmm" .. "kenapa nina ?" .. "kemampuan sihirku, masih sedikit, aku takut akan gagal, dan biasanya bila gagal, aku tidak bisa menemukan mantra pemulihnya, hehe" nina tertawa sambil tersipu malu "hahaha, lakukan saja nina, aku percaya kepadamu, kumohon, aku ingin bertanding sore ini," .. "Tapi tujiai" .. "kumohon nina J" nina pun mersa iba melihat sikap tujiai dan dia menyetujui dengan apa yg dikatakan tujiai,

Seperti biasa sebelum melakukan sihir nina berubah terlebih dahulu, wajah tujiai memerah saat melihat nina menggunakan seragam sekolah sihirnya "ada apa tujiai ?" .. "tidak ada, hanya saja, kau lebih manis menggunakan seragam ini" mendengar perkataan itu nina hanya terdiam dan malu "baiklah tujiai tunggu sebentar" nina memasukan salep yg ia dapatkan di ruang UKS kedalam magic box nya, dan ia mulai mengucapkan mantra PRACTICE, jadilah salep penyembuh yg sangat berkhasiat, saat nina mengoleskan salep itu kekaki tujiai nina agak ragu, dan tujiai memegang tangan nina agar ia tidak ragu, dan al hasil salep sudah di oleskan, seketika salep yg dioleskan tadi bercahaya, dan membuat bengkak dan kemerahan di kaki tujiai hilang "Terimakasih nina, kau harus menontonya sore ini" .. "mmm baiklah, aku akan menontonya sampai akhir"

Sore hari pun tiba, pertandingan dimulai, 15 menit pertandingan berlangsung begitu sangat sengit, nina dan ayu mendukung SMA Shuei dengan semangatnya, babak pertama selesai, skors masih kosong kosong, nina khawatir dengan keadaan ini, dan di mulailah babak kedua, 40 menit setelah pertandingan berlangsung, tiba tiba tujiai merasa kesakitan karna salep nina tadi tdak bertahan lama, kakinya kembali membengkak, nina yg menyadarinya hal itu langsung berteriak dan menyuruh tujiai untuk dig anti dengan pemain yg lainya, tapi tujiai malah teriak balik kepada nia "NINA, JIKA AKU MENCIPTAKAN 1 GOL, AKU INGIN SEPULANG INI KITA KENCAN" nina hanya terdiam mendengar apa yg dikatakan tujiai tadi, "nina kau harus menjawabnya, sebentar lagi waktu akan habis, dan hasil akan seri" ayu mencoba meyakinkan nina "BAIKLAH TUJIAI AKU AKAN BERKENCAN DENGANMU" teriak balik nina, mendengar hal itu tujiai kembali bersemangat, dalam keadaan kaki yg masih sakit tujiai berusaha menciptakan sebuah gol, dua kali kesempatan ia coba hasilnya gagal, ketika 44 menit berjalanya pertandingan tujiai berhasil menciptakan sebuah gol yg di bantu oleh operan dari kaji, nina tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah mengingat jika tujiai menciptakan gol dia akan kencan.

Selesailah pertandingan nina menunggu tujiai di depan gerbang sekolah, akhirnya datanglah tujiai "kau menungguku nina ?" .. "eeh" nina jadi kikuk dan serba salah, tidak tahu apa yg telah dia lakukan "haha, nina kau lucu sekali, apa kau tetap ingin berkencan dengan aku yg sakit ini" tujiai menunjukan kakinya "ia, benar kakimu membengkak bagaimana kalau kita batalkan kencan, dan biarkan aku mengobati lukamu tanpa sihir" tujiai terdiam, lalu ia membawa nina duduk di bawah pohon, yg berada dekat dgn gerbang sekolah tersebut "baiklah kau obati saja lukanya, tapi aku tidak setuju akan kencan yg dibatalkan, aku susah payah memciptakan gol agar bisa berkencan denganmu" .. "Tapi kondisimu ini sangat buruk tujiai" .. "Nina kau ini sangat bersemangat sekali ya ingin kencan denganku, kencan itu tidak harus dilakukan hari ini, kan kita bisa mengundurnya sampai keadaan ku baikkan, tak ku sangka ternyata kau orgnya tidak sabaran juga, haha" nina terdiam dan tersipu malu mendengar perkataan tujiai tadi, "tujiai kau ini sangat sangat sangat" .. "sangat apa ? sangat Tampan ? Mempesona ? Indah ? atau Sempurna, hahaha" .. "kau sangat menyebalkan, kenapa kau sangat suka menggodaku" teriak nina, akhirnya nina selesai mengobati tujiai dan mereka pulang bersama sama, THE END

Author Note : Gomen kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, maaf juga kalau ada salah dalam pengetikan kata, No Flame, disempetin review yah :)


End file.
